


Gaz's Brownies

by Sheneya



Series: Momma Chas [8]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Picture Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Chas Finds John.





	Gaz's Brownies




End file.
